Potter´s special friend
by besenflieger
Summary: ALs die Marauders gerade ihr fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts absolvieren kommt der dunkle Lord nach die Macht. DOch was passiert zu dieser Zeit in Slytherin? ...........
1. Default Chapter

Erst das übliche, die bekannten Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, der Rest und was ich aus ihnen mache ist meine Sache.

Jetzt wollte ich endlich auch einmal eine Harry Potter Geschichte schreiben, aber von der anderen Seite. Eigentlich gehts auch nicht um Harry, sondern seinen Vater, bzw. seine Rivalen. Wen´s interessiert kann ja mal reinschauen und seinen Senf dazu geben. In den ersten zwei Kapiteln gehts zwar noch nicht um die eigentlichen Hauptpersonen, aber ab Kapitel drei.

Der Pfiff ertönte und 15 Besen stiegen auf. James flog nach oben, drehte unter Beifall ein paar Loopings und begann dann über dem Feld zu kreisen. Aufmerksam beobachtete er anfangs noch den Spielverlauf. Dies war es also, sein zweites Quidditch-Spiel des Jahres, das auf das sich wie immer alle am meisten gefreut hatten und dessen Ausgang einmal mehr etwas zum schulinternen Kampf beitragen sollte. Sie spielten gegen Slytherin, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Und er, wie der Rest der Mannschaft hatten natürlich vor dieses Spiel zu gewinnen. Aber für James Potter stand dieser Sieg natürlich fest und so lies er nun seinen Blick gedankenverloren über das Feld gleiten auf der Suche nach dem ihm so wohlbekannten goldenen Schimmern. Und da entdeckte er plötzlich etwas anderes: den Slytherin Sucher! Nun, das war gewiss nicht so außergewöhnlich aber die Tatsache wer er, besser gesagt sie, war schockte ihn für einen Augenblick so, daß er beinahe vom Besen gefallen wäre als Andy Janson das Zweite Tor für Gryffindor schoss. Ganz in seiner Nähe kreiste niemand anderes als River im grün-silbernen Dress der Slytherins. Jetzt war ihm klar woher er sie kannte es war für ihn zwar beschämend sie nicht letztes mal erkannt zu haben nachdem sie jetzt schon fast vier Jahre mit ihm auf dieselbe Schule ging aber wenn er darüber nachdachte erinnerte er sich daran sie öfter gesehen aber eigentlich nie bemerkt zu haben obwohl sie ein auffällig schönes Gesicht hatte. Scheinbar hatte sie die Fähigkeit sich aber dennoch stets dezent im Hintergrund zu halten. Konnte das möglich sein? Eine Slytherin? So hatte sie sich aber bei ihrem letzten Treffen nicht verhalten. Ein Aufraunen in der Menge ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken und bemerken daß alle Augen auf die Gestalt gerichtet war die nun mit atemberaubendem Tempo diagonal über den Platz flog. WAS MACHT DER SLYTHERIN SUCHER DENN DA ? Eben die Person die ihn gerade abgelenkt hatte raste mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit zwischen den anderen Spielern hindurch, daß einige sichtlich Mühe hatten sich auf den Besen zu halten. Mit einem Ruck riss James seinen eigenen Besen herum und flog in dieselbe Richtung. Allen war klar was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte weshalb ein paar der Spieler die nicht damit beschäftigt waren sich von dem Schreck zu erholen einen Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit auf den Punkt richteten dem die beiden Sucher zustrebten. Als wäre daß ein Zeichen nutzte Ethan Travers für eine sehr gewagtes Manöver dass im normalen Spielverlauf den Ballverlust, jetzt aber 10 punkte für Slytherin sicherte. EIN WAGHALSIGES MANÖVER...........ABER ES GELINGT. Tosender Applaus von der Slytherin-Tribüne. Fluchend nahm der Gryffindor-Keeper seinen Platz wieder ein und das Spiel ging weiter. Durch diese anderweitige Ablenkung nun hatte keiner bemerkt wie der Slytherin- Sucher nach dem Tor plötzlich senkrecht nach oben abgedreht hatte und nun wieder kreisend einem völlig verwirrten James Potter zusah der noch immer auf den zuvor anvisierten Punkt zusteuerte, jetzt aber ebenfalls die Sinnlosigkeit dieser Unternehmung einsah und seine alte Tätigkeit wieder aufnahm. DAS WAR ÜBERRASCHEND FÜR POTTER Er wusste nicht ob er über dieses Täuschungsmanöver, sollte es eines gewesen sein, bewundernd oder verärgert reagieren sollte also beschloß er sich ab jetzt nur noch seiner Aufgabe zu widmen. Das Spiel lief verbissen weiter, denn diese Mannschaften wollten sich nichts schenken. Als es gerade 30:40 für Gryffindor stand sah es, das worauf er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte: in der Mitte des Platzes, ca. 10 Meter über dem Boden sah er den Schnatz aufblitzen natürlich hatte River ihn auch bemerkt und flog darauf zu wobei sie wieder mitten durch die anderen Spieler kurvte was zwar nicht denselben Effekt hatte wie das letzte mal, aber wieder einige Unruhe auslöste. WIRD ES JETZT EIN ENDE GEBEN ? Sie hatten beide noch die gleiche Strecke vor sich, und das hieß es würde verdammt eng werden. James strebte vorwärts, die Augen fest auf den kleinen, geflügelten Ball gerichtet der nur noch eine Besenlänge entfernt war er streckte die Hand danach aus, wollte ihm gerade greifen, als er plötzlich grob zur Seite gedrängt wurde und, da er sich nur mit einer Hand festgehalten hatte, Mühe hatte sich auf dem Besen zu halten. Ein Stöhnen kam aus der Gryffindor-Kurve und anerkennendes Klatschen von dem Slytherin- Rang das der Person gewidmet war die sich mit dem Anflug eines triumphierenden Grinsens wieder in die Höhe schraubte. DAS WAR ALLERDIGS KNAPP. Er war so nah dran gewesen! Scheinbar hatte diese Aktion auch die anderen Spieler abgelenkt die schon den Sieg gesehen hatten, denn Slytherin machte den Ausgleichstreffer. Als wäre das nicht schon genug gewesen lenkte River ihren Besen mitten in einer schraube plötzlich herum und flog nun kopfüber in einer Art riesigem Looping in die Richtung aus der sie gerade gekommen waren. Doch diesmal lies sich James nicht beirren sonder flog dahin wo er nun tatsächlich den Schnatz gesehen hatte: in der Nähe der Gryffindor Torringe und war sich diesmal todsicher dass sie nun den Sieg in der Tasche hatten. Gerade als er zum zweiten mal den Schnatz fassen wollte und nur noch eine Hand lang entfernt war sah er wie sich von oben eine andere Hand um den kleinen Ball schloss und das Spiel unter tosendem Beifall endete. UUUUND SLYTHERIN GEWINNT DAS SPIEL, WAS FÜR EIN SIEG !!!!! Dieser kam zwar hauptsächlich von der Slytherin Tribüne, es mischte sich aber auch ein wenig Beifall der anderen Häuser mit ein, wohl allein wegen der Tatsache, dass es soeben jemand geschafft hatte durch ein interessantes Täuschungsmanöver James Potter den Ball buchstäblich vor der Nase wegzuschnappen. Hätte sich dieser nämlich nicht nur nach vorn orientiert sondern auf den Slytherin-Sucher aufgepasst hätte er wohl früher bemerkt, dass sie damit nur beabsichtigt ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen, dass er nicht verfolgt wurde um so unbemerkt von oben heranzukommen. Ein beeindruckender Trick, das musste selbst er zugeben, aber das verminderte seinen Ärger nicht.


	2. Kapitel 2

Ich möchte euch nicht in eurem Lesefluss stören also weiter

Er beobachtete sie und lies sich sichtlich Zeit zum Boden zurückzukehren. Unten angekommen wurde er sofort von Fragen überhäuft hatte aber im Moment keine Lust sie zu beantworten, drängte sich also zu seinen Freunden durch und sagte nur „gehen wir". Damit machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Als sie etwas Abstand zum Stadion gewonnen hatten fragte Sirius: "Verdammt James, was war denn das? Ich hab gedacht ich seh nicht richtig! Der hat dich aber sauber ausgetrickst und du warst der letzte von dem ich erwartet hätte, dass dir..." „JEMAND DEN BALL VOR DER NASE WEGSCHNAPPT?"Als sie zusammenzuckten fuhr er leiser fort „Glaubt ihr etwa mir gefällt die Sache? Was meinst du wie das meinem Ruf schaden wird, ein Spiel so zu verlieren ist nicht gerade ruhmvoll und..." „..und noch dazu gegen Slytherin"ergänzte Remus überflüssigerweise „Lasst uns jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden, das wird doch eh das Thema der Woche und die Slytherins werden noch vor Ende dieser Woche irgendein bescheuertes Lied darüber gedichtet haben"wandte James ein „Remus hast du dir den Slytherin-sucher mal genauer angesehen?" „Nun, ich hab eigentlich nicht darauf geachtet, wieso?" „Ihr habt also nichts ungewöhnliches bemerkt?" „Also ich, ich glaub ich weis was du meinst"meldete sich jetzt Peter zu Wort „Na, dann laß mal hören Wurmschwanz"meinte Sirius nachdem Wurmschwanz keine Anstalten machte einfach so weiterzureden, und als hätte der darauf nur gewartet fuhr er langsam fort „Also, Ich glaube er ist eine sie und ..." „Was?"fragte Sirius überrascht „Hat er etwa recht, James?"fragte er an den Jungen neben ihn gewandt. „Das ist äußerst ungewöhnlich"schaltete sich jetzt Remus wieder ein „im Slytherin-Team werden selten weibliche Spieler aufgenommen, aber bei diesem Talent wäre Travers wirklich ein noch größerer Idiot als er so schon ist wenn er sie nicht aufgenommen hätte. Nachdem was Malfoy im Spiel gegen Ravenclaw geliefert hat haben sie wohl eingesehen, dass sie bis jetzt was verpasst haben. Frag mich nur wie sie's geschafft hat ihn auf die Ersatzbank zu schicken" „Also am besten fand ich ja diesen Rückwär..." „Du suchst dir jetzt doch hoffentlich nicht jemand neues den du bewundern kannst, oder Wurmschwanz?"unterbrach ihn Sirius erneut „Aber ich..." „Schon gut", meinte James beschwichtigend „Da ist noch was" „Was denn noch?" „Es war nicht irgendein Mädchen, Moony sondern, ....wie soll ich sagen,... eine gute Freundin von dir" „W..... kann das sei? Ich meine,.. „Warum hat sie dir das nicht gesagt?"warf Sirius ein „Nun ich schätze mal das hat etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun dass sich Gryffindors üblicherweise nicht mit Slytherins abgeben, meinst du nicht auch?"stellte James fest „Aber sie muss ja gewusst haben wer wir sind oder? Ich meine schließlich sind wir die wohl berühmtesten Personen den Schule" „In der Tat, das sind wir"anscheinend hatte James etwas von seiner Betroffenheit überwunden „Da kannst du wohl nichts anderes machen als sie selbst zu fragen"schloss Sirius daraus „Und wie bitte stellst du dir das vor? Ich könnte mich ja mal im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum erkundigen ob gerade eine Quidditch-Spielerin da ist die uns soeben lächerlich gemacht hat Lust hat mit mir auszugehen....... Noch besser, wie wärs wenn du das gleich machst Tatze, sähe dir wahrscheinlich ähnlicher." „So hab ich das natürlich nicht gemeint. Schreib ihr doch eine Eule und macht einen geheimen Treffpunkt aus" „Wenn du meinst, ich denk mal drüber nach." Die vier waren in der großen Halle angekommen in der an einer Seite ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte, allgemein aber eher Niedergeschlagenheit herrschte. Der Grund dafür war der Zwischenstand der Quidditch Meisterschaft. Durch den Sieg der Slytherins war etwas geschehen was eigentlich unmöglich schien seit James Potter für Gryffindor spielte: Slytherin lag nach dem heutigen Spiel mit Gryffindor gleichauf und das erste Mal seit drei Jahren hatten sie wieder die Chance auf den Titel da sie seitdem immer von Gryffindor besiegt worden waren. Seufzend nahmen die Freunde am Tisch Platz und aßen schweigend zu Abend. Froh heute nicht mehr mit Fragen gelöchert zu werden gingen sie zu Bett. „Wahrscheinlich sind dir alle so sauer dass sie nie wieder ein Wort mit uns reden."meinte Sirius dazu, sie gingen aber nicht näher auf das Thema ein sondern zogen sich um. Als sie im Bett lagen stand Remus noch einmal auf und flüsterte: „Macht euch keine Sorgen, bin gleich wieder da, hab nur was vergessen"„Alles klar, Moony. Gute Nacht"


	3. Kapitel 3

Danke, Sunshine, für die nette Review. Ich verspreche, bald kommen noch ein paar mehr Kapitel

Hab jetzt die kleine Unstimmigkeit im 2. Kap geändert. Nur für dich Remi, und sonst hast du auch Recht. Hoffe folgendes gefällt dir auch.

An alle anderen die diese Geschichte lesen sollten: Ihr dürft mir auch schreiben, ich verspreche jedem vielleicht zu antworten

Also jetzt gehts richtig los, das andere war nur so was wie ein Prolog. Viel Spass noch

Ja, sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte es diesen Gryffindors gezeigt, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren die Quidditch spielen konnten und das auch ein James Potter mal zu langsam war. „Saubere Arbeit!" „Wirklich nicht schlecht" „Denen haben wir's aber gezeigt" Sie wurde jetzt regelrecht von Slytherins bestürmt und bejubelt. Doch in der Menge fehlte ein Gesicht, dass sie jetzt nur zu gern gesehen hätte. Neben Potters verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck und der bestürzten Stimmung im Stadion fehlte nur noch eines um diesen Sieg für sie komplett zu machen. Sie wartete aus die Anerkennung einer bestimmten Person, die sich aber scheinbar schon aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Das würde sie noch klären. Sie schulterte ihren Besen und begab sich mit den anderen in die große Halle zum Abendessen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem seltsamen Quaken geweckt, dass wie sie herausfand von einem kleinen Papierfrosch kam, der vor ihrem Bett auf und ab hüpfte. Sie näherte sich ihm und er hörte augenblicklich auf damit. Es stellte sich heraus, dass auf dem grünen Papier aus dem der Frosch gefaltet war rein gar nichts draufstand das war jedoch im Moment kein Hindernis, da ihre Zimmerkameradinnen äußerst interessiert daran schienen. Sie faltete es und beschloss es später zu entschlüsseln und zurückzuschicken.  
  
So erhob sich Nachmittags ein kleiner grüner Papiervogel in Richtung des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes. Zufrieden stand sie auf und begab sich in ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war Angesichts des schönen Wetters draussen leer, fast jedenfalls, in einem der hohen Stühle vor dem Kamin saß eine Gestalt tief über ein Buch gebeugt und tat noch immer so als hätte er sie nicht bemerkt. Sie lies sich in den Stuhl neben ihn fallen und spähte in sein Buch „Was willst du?"fragte Severus fast automatisch, „Ach du bist es"er hatte aufgeblickt und sie erkannt, blickte aber dann finster drein. „Was hast du denn?"sie verstand nicht wieso er plötzlich so abweisend reagierte. „Seit gestern bist du irgendwie mies drauf, und ich dachte, dass gerade du dich freuen würdest dass ich Potter so richtig dumm aus der Wäsche hab schauen lassen." „Ich brauche aber keinen der sich für mich an Potter rächt, dass das mal klar ist" „Das war nicht nur für dich, das war für jedes einzelne mal wenn die Gryffindors uns irgendwo besiegt haben, so ne Art Universalrache." „Hm" „Ach komm schon freu dich einfach n bisschen mit uns. Außerdem hab ich gestern einen sehr interessanten Fluch gefunden"er sah auf „wollen wir ihn heut Abend noch testen? Morgen hab ich nämlich keine Zeit und am Samstag fahr ich nach hause und ..." „Du fährst über die Ferien heim?"er wirkte bestürzt „Keine Angst nur die ersten Tage. Danach komm ich wieder weil meine Eltern irgend was zu tun haben. Dann kann ich auch gleich mein neues Buch mitbringen, das wird uns sehr weiterhelfen in bei diesen Desillusions-Zaubern"Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen dann lehnte Zera sich ein Stück nach vorne und fuhr fort „Weisst du wir müssen ab jetzt höllisch aufpassen, wenn wir den Da- und-Fort-Raum benutzen wollen. Ich hab herausgefunden, dass Potter und seine Freunde davon wissen" „Wie?"sie winkte mit der Hand ab „Unwichtig. Wir müssen nur irgendwas finden dass uns warnt sollten sie kommen wenn wir drin sind" „Wir könnten ein paar Figuren in der nahe mit Observatio - Zaubern belegen" „Ich nehme an sie benutzen einen Tarnumhang oder so etwas. Wir bräuchten eher so eine Art Anwesenheits Zauber oder so." „Aber das wäre sicher viel zu schwer, ich meine so weit sind wir noch nicht, wir könnte es nicht kontrollieren und abgesehen davon würde das sicher jemand bemerken" „Aber was könnten wir sonst machen damit sie nicht irgendwann einfach reinplatzen ?"eine Weile lang dachten sie angestrengt nach „Ich hab's, wie wäre es mit einem Feindglas?"fragte River „Die Idee ist nicht schlecht aber wo kriegen wir eins her? Kaufen kann man die nirgendwo und ich kenne keinen der so eins hat" „Wir müssen uns selbst eins machen. In den Ferien treff' ich meinen Cousin Igor aus Durmstrang vielleicht kann der uns da helfen. Der leiht mir über die Ferien sicher mal seine Schulbücher aus." „Wenn du meinst, wenn mir was besseres einfällt sag ich's dir." „Lass dir lieber was einfallen wie wir die Bücher wirksam tarnen können. Wir passen zwar auf aber es könnte trotzdem jemand was mitbekommen und dann sind wir geliefert. Und besorg irgendwo ein Glas. Kannst du mir die Wirkung von Desselzinober- Gras noch mal erklären? Ich versteh noch nicht was das im Glastrank zu suchen hat" Letzteres hatte sie etwas lauter gesagt und auf einen fragenden Blick von Severus hin ihre Augen in Richtung Tür wandern lassen. Von dort kamen gerade sieben andere Schüler in den Gemeinschafts raum. Er murmelte etwas vonwegen „Ich muss erst mein Buch holen"und verschwand in den Schlafsaal. Na toll seufzte sie und machte es sich so bequem es ging.


	4. Kapitel 4

Hier ein weiteres Kapitel. wenn euch das letzte nicht gefallen hat solltet ihr mit diesem garnicht anfangen.

Aber hiermit verpflichte ich jeden der das hier liest mir doch bitte vielleicht eine Review zu schreiben.

Ich weis nämlich nicht ob es sich lohnen könnte meine Geschichte weiter mit euch zu teilen, wenn sie euch nicht gefällt. auch Kritik und Vorschläge sind erwünscht

Na toll seufzte sie und machte es sich so bequem es ging. „He Riv, wieso hängst du mit dem Typen rum ?"fragte Caesar Leving und setzte sich in den Stuhl neben sie und Jolanda nahm an der anderen Seite Platz. Den Kopf in Caesars Richtung drehend sagte sie nur „Erstens gibt er mir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränken, Zweitens hättest du das auch mal dringend nötig, und Drittens geht es dich nicht das geringste an"sie konnte diesen Typen nicht leiden, „Und nenn mich nicht so"sie nahm das Buch vom Tisch das Severus vorhin dort hingelegt hatte und gab vor interessiert darin zu lesen, sollte dieser Kindergarten doch machen was er wollte solange sie auf die anderen wartete. „Ist ja schon gut"er hob abwehrend die Hände „Und, was machen wir heute noch?"seine Schwester Amy war zwar erst in der dritten Klasse, aber meist weitaus vernünftiger und längst nicht so aufdringlich was aber nicht hieß dass sie nicht eine genauso eingebildete Ziege war wie ihre beste Freundin Cordelia Corrings die Caesar nachlief wie ein Hündchen. Eleazar Travers, Lysander Kensing und Orlando Arminius, die anderen Viertklässler setzten sich ebenfalls und Lysander schlug vor „Wir könnten ein paar Erstklässlern die Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals hetzen und ihnen dann zusehen wie sie vergeblich versuchten sich zu befreien und dabei ein paar Statuen umschmeißen" Die anderen grinsten „Und wenn die alte Filch und ihr dummer Squib-Sohn sie dabei erwischen kriegen sie den Ärger und dürfen alles wegräumen"fuhr Orlando fort und die Mädchen lachten kichernd „Wir könnten auch den Fetten Alten am Schwanz an der Rüstung von Zoltram dem Zappeligen aufhängen"fuhr Lysander fort. „Dann verstecken wir uns hinter dem Wandteppich vom Blöden Blasius und wenn die Zottelfrau mit ihren anderen Katzenviechern kommt ....."Caesar konnte den Satz nicht beenden, weil er von River unterbrochen wurde „ Sag mal fällt euch eigentlich nichts Neues mehr ein? Ich meine inzwischen wissen alle Erstklässler dass man besser weit weg ist wenn ihr irgendwo aufkreuzt und die alte Filch, auch wenn sie dumm ist schickt fast immer dieses Urunaut-Ding voraus, wenn ihr eine ihrer Katzen irgendwo aufhängt. Wie wärs, wenn ihr das Streichespielen mal den Experten überlass ."während sie sprach blickte sie nicht einmal von ihrem Buch auf und sie wusste genau, dass sie auf sie hören und sich eine Zeit lang etwas zurückhalten würden. Jeder der Anwesenden wusste schon lange insgeheim, dass sie ihrem Ziel nie gerecht werden würden, also begnügten sie sich meist damit jede Woche das Gleiche anzustellen was ihnen nur gelegentlich Ärger mit dem Sohn der Hausmeisterin, Argus Filch, brachte, aber eigentlich nie den gewünschten Effekt zufolge hatte, aber auch nicht das angenehmste war Jetzt waren sie fürs erste einmal ihrer guten Laune beraubt und sie würde eine Zeit lang ihre Ruhe haben. Sie sah über das Buch hinweg in die Runde, klappte es zufrieden zusammen, ging damit in Richtung der Schlafsäle davon und hinterließ eine schweigende Runde.  
  
In ihrem Schafsaal angekommen setzte sie sich auf das Bett und begann erst jetzt das Buch zu studieren das sie da in Händen hielt Die früheste Kunst der Zaubertränke ´ das klang mal wieder sehr nach Severus. Sie warf das Buch neben sich, legte sich mit im Nacken verschränkten Armen auf ihr Kissen und sah aus dem Fenster nach draussen. Zaubertränke und Mischungen waren sein unübertroffenes Spitzengebiet. So hatte sie ihn auch vor ca. eineinhalb Jahren kennengelernt. Da sie in Zaubertränken sehr schlecht gewesen war, was allerdings wohl eher daran lag, dass sie es zugleich unglaublich langweilig fand, hatte ihre Mutter sie gedrängt sich Nachhilfe geben zu lassen. Und als sie dann auf der Geburtstagsfeier ihrer Freundin aufschnappte, dass deren Sohn sehr gut in diesem Fach war hatten sie sie beide am Anfang ihres dritten Schuljahrs am Bahnhof bekannt gemacht. Anfangs hatte sie noch gedacht sie könnten dieses Thema einfach unter den Teppich kehren, aber ihre Mutter hatte natürlich, überfürsorglich´ wie sie war ihren Hauslehrer, Professor Venetius informiert und nun musste sie wohl oder übel einmal die Woche Nachhilfe nehmen. Sie beide waren darüber nicht sehr erfreut gewesen, aber in dieser Zeit hatten sie wenigsten den Stoff auffrischen können und hoffte nun den Stunden zu entkommen. Aber ihre liebe Mutter war da anderer Meinung gewesen und hatte weitere Stunden für angebracht´ empfunden um einem nochmaligen Abfall der Leistungen vorzubeugen ´ Sie hatte zwar grundsätzlich nichts gegen Severus gehabt, aber es war nicht gerade sehr unterhaltsam gewesen, zumal sie so auch noch Zeit mit ihren Freunden verloren hatte. Also mühten sie sich beide Woche um Woche ab, bis sie entdeckten dass sie ein gemeinsames Interesse hatten, dass sie jetzt zwar heimlich, aber fast regelmäßig einmal die Woche ausübten.


End file.
